And the Sea Turns
by Lady Sakuram
Summary: What happens after Kagome is changed back? Things get interesting after this.


_Ever After?_

Disclaimer: Hello! It's me Lady Sakura! This is the sequel to When a Mermaid and Demon Mix so, unless you've read the other story. That's right you won't know some of the things their talking about. Also I've revised the previous story a little and I revised Haunted like some asked me to! Don't own Inu yasha. Now let's roll it!

What is destiny? What is hope? Maybe with hope one can find their destiny. But how? And when? What if someone thought that their destiny had been fulfilled only to find out it wasn't. Defiantly far from over. That's what.

Two weeks. Two weeks ago Naraku was alive and three weeks ago she was a simple Mermaid living at the base of some sea mountains. Then **that** morning everything changed. **Everything**.

She was turned human, met her new family and mate. Then she became the guardian of a sacred jewel and defeated a terrible demon. Also she found her mother who told her she was a Princess. Not your average week.

Kagome looked over at Inu yasha who was staring straight ahead. They were heading back to where Inu yasha's castle resided. Kagura and Kanna weren't with them though. Kagura had grabbed Kanna and had pulled a feather from her hairpin and tossed it into the air. Then hopped on and said that they were going to enjoy their freedom, but she would visit.

She had directed the last part at Sesshomaru who had nodded but turned away with a slight blush. Kagome had noticed but hadn't said anything just smiled. Then Kagura had taken off with Kanna waving slightly. She had waved back and smiled brightly. Kanna wasn't so bad after you got to know her; she was just a little girl who was a demon.

But as they got farther and farther away from the ocean she became sad and it seemed like something was missing. And as they went on it only became bigger. _"I guess it's only natural to feel like this. The ocean was and is a part of me just like the forest is a part of Inu yasha . . . . . It feels like my soul is gone almost. I'm the ocean while Inu yasha is the forest. I don't think he would've been able to adjust to the ocean besides I don't want him to make a sacrifice like that._

_But I love Inu yasha and want to be with him. So I'll just have to deal with this! Whatever it is . . . ." _She thought keeping in pace with Inu yasha. Sango then spoke up. "Inu yasha?"

The said demon looked over his shoulder at her. "We should stop for the night while we're in the shelter of the forest." She finished. He looked thoughtful then looked over at her asking silently and was rewarded with a smile.

He 'Feh' ed but turned to the elf and nodded. Kagome helped Sango put take the things out of the bag to set up camp. She started to help her with the tents and broke the silence.

"Hey . . . Sango?" She asked. The elf turned to her with curious look. "Did you tell him?" She questioned. Sango blinked and asked. "Who?" She sighed and replied. "Miroku. You said when we defeated Naraku you would tell him how you felt. Have you?"

Sango blushed but shook her head. Confusion ran across her face as she asked. "Why not?" "Well . . . . . . I think he already knows. But I'm going to tell him when we get back. You know . . . . I want to be able to do something special when I tell him. I know it sounds silly. But . . . Sorry I'm just blabbering." She finished blushing nervously.

Kagome nodded smiling. _"She's just nervous. I understand Sango. I was nervous to. She probably wants to share an evening alone with Miroku before she tells him. I wonder what she's going to do. Maybe I can help." _She thought.

"Sango?" Kagome called. "What?" Asked Sango. "I'll do anything to help." She said smiling brightly. Sango blinked then gave a soft thankful smile. "Thank you. I would like that." Replied Sango. Then both girls went back to work.

It was night already and Kagome sighed as she leaned against the tree. Inu yasha came through the trees and sat down next to her. "You've been really quiet the last week. It's . . . . Just unusual." He said quietly.

She smiled softly and replied. "I'm sorry that I worried you. I . . . ."She trailed off unsure. He was watching her closely. "You know you can tell me anything." Murmured Inu yasha.

Kagome looked up at him, he looked as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know or not.

"I . . . . . .I just never been away from the ocean before. It feels like I have apart of me missing. I'm sorry Inu yasha. It's like I'm happy and sad at the same time.

I'm so happy to be with you and the others and seeing the world I never knew existed. But at the same time I'm sad about not being able to be near the ocean and not being able to learn anything about a mother I never realized I had. I have so many questions . . . . .

Like who was my father? What happened when I disappeared? Who took me and why? I have so many questions and no answers, with no way of getting them either. Just three weeks ago I was an orphan that was completely alone. I guess it's a shock to my system." She finished softly.

He had been listening intently and now his eyes softened while he wrapped an arm around her. "Well, you know . . . . There's an ocean near the castle. So that's one problem solved. As for the other, I can't answer those questions any more than you can.

But I know someone who can." He paused looking down on her with a soft smile and answered her silent question. "Your mother" He gently took her hand and held it up letting the ring on her finger catch the moonlight above.

"You can use this to summon her and ask her those questions when we get to the castle. As for the last thing . . . . . . You don't have to worry because I'll never leave you alone again." He assured.

Kagome smiled softly and nodded then leaned up and kissed him as he kissed back eagerly. She opened her mouth in confusion when he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She couldn't stop herself from moaning.

When he pulled back they were both breathless. Kagome was blushing darkly while Inu yasha was grinning. She laid her head on his shoulder still cherry red. _"That was allot different from our other kisses. But . . . . Wow. I guess I should've expected that after all we are mates. Just thinking about it sends a shiver down my back._

_But I . . . . . don't know anything about this. When one problem is solved another forms. How can I make him happy like that when I have no idea about it? I just followed my instincts when he kissed me a moment ago. I don't even know how my kind mates. I guess no matter what land or sea I would've had this problem._

_That makes me feels a little better plus I'm with Inu yasha. I'm sure he'll teach me what to do."_ She thought the last part blushing **hard**.

She heard even breathing and looked up to see Inu yasha fast asleep. She smiled gently and closed her eyes laying her head back down. Soon she was breathing evenly as well.

It was already the next day and the sun was bright and warm making Kagome smile. It was early afternoon and they were walking in a field. Inu yasha had told her that they had seasons and right now it was the middle of summer. She had been fascinated and had started asking Inu yasha question after question.

He had answered every one smirking but his eyes had held a soft look. But she had ran out of questions and Inu yasha had said she would think of more soon enough.

Miroku suddenly stopped. Sango stopped as well and gave the monk a worried look.

"Miroku, is something wrong?" She asked. He just nodded.

By this time everyone had stopped and was looking back. Kagome looked at him in concern. _"What's wrong? Does he sense something?" _She thought. She focused and felt . . . . . nothing. No demons except Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kirara and Inu yasha were present.

"I've just realized . . . . ." He trailed off as Sango gave a look of concern mixed with slight fear. "Realized what Miroku?" Asked Sango hesitantly. He didn't answer for a second then said in a shocked voice.

"It's been two weeks and they haven't. Not once." Kagome had no idea what he was talking about and a quick look around showed her that no one else did either. But Kaede was shaking her head in a bemused sort of way.

Seeing this made her curiosity rise. _"You know what they say. Curiosity killed the catfish. Good thing I'm not a catfish."_ She thought nodding. But it seemed to her that Miroku wasn't answering on purpose not because he was shocked.

Miroku then got a serious expression on his face. "Not once. Not even verbally have Inu yasha and Sesshomaru fought for a whole two weeks. I believe this is a sign from the heavens that we are all in great danger." He finished seriously.

His statement brought an eerie silence. Then it was followed by two loud "MONK!"s and a **very** loud "MIROKU!". He blinked then started running from two furious demons and a furious elf.

Kagome had been taken aback and had her jaw dropped. While Sesshomaru had one of his eyebrows twitching. She had a feeling he wanted to chase the monk too. And Kaede was looking on in amusement.

She snapped her jaw closed and sighed. _"Now I know why Kaede was shaking her head. She knew exactly what he was doing. . . . . But he had a good point. Sesshomaru and Inu yasha haven't fought since Naraku was killed. Maybe they're starting to like each other! That would be wonderful! On second thought maybe they've just been ignoring each other." _She thought.

Miroku was running round and round. "COME ON! IT WAS ONLY A JOKE! TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD!" Shouted Miroku. "YOU WANT LIGHTEN! I'LL SHOW YOU LIGHTEN YOU STUPID PRIEST! BETTER YET I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO **FLY**!" yelled Inu yasha.

His reply was a "I'M A MONK! NOT A PRIEST!" Then Inu yasha and Kouga shouted in unison. "DOESN'T MATTER! YOU'RE STILL AN IDIOT THAT'S GOING TO GET SOME SENSE POUNDED INTO HIM!" Miroku seemed to speed up.

"I HAVE SENSE!" He shouted. "COMMON SENSE MIROKU! SOMETHING YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY LACKING!" Sango shouted suddenly appearing beside Miroku making him take a sharp right.

"GIVE IT UP! YOU'RE DEAD MONK!" Shouted Kouga in his tornado. "YOU'LL HAVE TO GET IN LINE KOUGA!" Yelled Sango. Kagome looked like she was watching a coral ball game.

"_I never realized Miroku was so fast. Of course if I had those three chasing me I bet I would be surprise at how fast I could run too."_ She thought, laughing silently.

Then Miroku sped past her making the wind blow her hair in every direction followed closely by Kouga, Sango and Inu yasha. She blinked then Kaede spoke up. "Shall we go? I would like to get to that village Sango spoke of."

She looked into the forest worriedly. "But what about Miroku? And the others? Shouldn't we try and make sure they don't kill him?" She asked.

Sesshomaru turn to her and answered smoothly. "Inu yasha and Kouga will be able to find us by tracking our scents. Sango shall be with them, most likely dragging the unconscious monk as well." He turned and took to the direction of the village.

Kaede gave a reassuring nod before striding after him. She looked back at the forest one more time before running to catch up.

It was sunset and they were at the inn at the village. Surprisingly they had made good time even when she accidentally tripped in a hole she hadn't seen. Sesshomaru had just helped her up and made her walked in front of him.

She was drinking a hot drink called tea as Inu yasha walked in looking smug. He plopped down next to her, grabbed the cup from her hands and took a big gulp. He handed it back and said. "Got him"

He had a smug evil grin on his face. She took a sip of tea while giggling. "Is he alright? You didn't hurt him too much did you?" She asked worriedly.

He raised an eyebrow and replied nonchantly. "No. Well, we didn't kill him if that's what you're wondering about." She gave a small smile and shook her head.

"_At least they didn't kill him. And hopefully he's still in one piece. I know Sango would want her future mate whole. So, I shouldn't worry about that . . . . . . But I can't but feel a little bit sorry for him. He's probably in allot of pain." _She wondered.

She stood and walked to door, Inu yasha's voice caught her before she left. "Where are you going?" He asked looking at her over his shoulder. "To take a bath. Want to join me?" She said casually.

His eyes widened and a blush went across his face as she turned toward the door mirroring his expression. Kaede then opened the door startling her. "Inu yasha? Do ye have a moment?" She asked.

Inu yasha was still shock but replied. "Uh . . . . sure." He made his way past her following Kaede. She noticed he looked a little disappointed. She made her way to the bathhouse.

She couldn't stop blushing. _"What . . . . . . was . . . . . . that? Why did I say that? And so casually like I was offering him a drink of water. . . . . I can't believe I said that so casually! But . . . . . ._

_a part of me wanted to. Wanted to hear what he would've said. Would he have said yes or no? I'm hoping that he wanted to say yes. Maybe next time . . . . . Oh no! Inu yasha is making me act a little like Miroku!"_ She thought but couldn't stop herself from laughing softly as she entered the bathhouse.

She stripped and slid into the hot water carefully. She was still getting used the hot water they used in baths. She was used to the water being cold wherever she went. _"Of course since I was surrounded by water, it makes sense. I'm starting to get used to things here . . . . unlike when I was first turned human. I was a fish out of water . . . literally. There are so many things I have yet to discover and I can't wait." _She thought happily.

It was the dead of night and Kagome was woken up. She blinked and looked around. Inu yasha was spooned against her back. Both of them were wearing the night kimonos provided by the inn.

What had woken her up? Was what going through her mind. She then heard the sound of screams. She gasped and started shaking Inu yasha who woke with a start, looking at her through drowsy golden eyes.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking. "Aww. . . . . Poor puppy." Whish made her blush slightly but she mentally shook her head and stated anxiously. "Inu yasha . . . . people are screaming outside. I think something's happening."

That got his attention as stood and sniffed the air, which made him start growling.

He went towards the door and said over his should. "Stay here. This shouldn't take long."

She blinked and opened her mouth to protest but he was already gone. She waited a few minutes before she started to fidget. _"I want to help but Inu yasha said for me to stay here. He just wants to protect me. What do I do? _

_On one hand he could be alright and doesn't even need my help. But on the other hand he could be danger and needs my assistance. Ok . . . . . I'm going! It doesn't matter if he gets angry with me or not!" _She thought resolutely.

She listened carefully for the screams and when they echoed again she ran towards. She had a stitch in her side and was breathing heavily by the time she arrived. There was Inu yasha with Tetsuaiga in hand slashing at thin air.

She blinked in confusion and scanned the area. There was no sign of the demon. Something then hit her hard in the back and she went flying. Her leg hit a rock as she landed with a hard thud. She winced as she sat up slowly.

Inu yasha was already kneeling next to her, eyes filled with concern. "You okay?" He asked eyes scanning her. She gave a pain filled smile and started to get up but a piercing pain went through her left leg and she gave a gasp clutching his shoulders.

He looked at her apprehensively. "My leg." She stated He put a hand on her left leg as she nodded in confirmation. Inu yasha lifted her kimono until it was at her lower thigh. She watched him scan the wound and his eyes widened then narrowed in fury.

"_Is it really that bad?" _She thought fearfully. She shifted and looked down. There was a gash at the back of her knee and it ran to the front to stop just blow her knee. He scooped her up bridal style and leaped up.

He set her down gently on some furs that had toppled over that a villager had been selling. "Stay here" He muttered. As he walked she looked at the ground, guilt filling her. "Wait! . . . . . Inu yasha!" She cried. Inu yasha paused and turned so she could see his profile.

He didn't seem angry with her but she knew he was irritated with her a little. She would be too. "I'm sorry. I . . .. . I . . . . . I just . . . . wanted to help. I should've listened. I'm sorry." She finished tearfully.

She felt a clawed hand lift her chin up and found herself staring into a sunset. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. And you did help." He said slowly. The last made her look at him in confusion. "How?" asked Kagome.

He smirked then and replied. "The demon is invisible but since he has your blood on him I'll be able to know where he is." Realization drew on her and she nodded smiling.

Inu yasha leapt away and withdrew Tetsuaiga. He stood there for a moment and Kagome sensed something move as Inu yasha gave a slash left. A body appeared but it was in half and slowly turning into nothing but bones.

Inu yasha approached her and said confidently. "It was just a low-level demon with the trick of invisibility. That power was the only thing it had going for it." She nodded contemplatively and tried to stand only to fall back while Inu yasha rushed to her aid.

It was just a few minutes after dawn and Inu yasha was bandaging her leg up. Kouga, Miroku, and Sango came up to them. Sango eyes widen and came to her side. "What happened Kagome!" questioned Sango.

The two left standing were looking at her in concern. Inu yasha decided to explain and said gruffly. "Well why you idiots were in bed a demon attacked the village. It was a low-level demon with the power of invisibility. It attacked Kagome getting her blood on him during the attack. I followed her scent and when he attacked me I killed him."

Then he got thoughtful look. "But Kagome was the first one to notice the demon. I wouldn't have known it was there if it weren't for Kagome." He said with pride in his voice. Kagome blushed and smiled brightly at the praise.

"It's a good thing we have a powerful mermaid like Kagome then." said Miroku calmly, giving a small smile. Confusion went across Kouga's face and he asked. "How did you know the demon was there though? We didn't notice it at all. But you would think we would sense it or hear it and we would hear the screams. So why didn't we?"

"Because the demon had a spell cast on us." stated a voice. Everyone turned toward Kaede as she came walking toward them. "Good morning, Lady Kaede." Said Miroku. She nodded and said calmly. "While we were walking through the village yesterday a spell was cast on us by the demon. All except for Kagome who went directly to the inn and stayed there for the rest of the night." Everyone sat in silence contemplating what Kaede had said and Inu yasha finished bandaging her wound. Then Sango stood.

"We need to get going if we're going to make it to the edge of the forest by midday. So we can get to the castle by the end of the afternoon. But . . . ." She trailed off looking down at Kagome.

"I'll carry Kagome on my back." Inu yasha stated. Sango smiled and replied. "That'll work."

It was close to midday and everyone seemed to be getting more and more anxious, Inu yasha included. Then Inu yasha started running and she held onto his neck tightly. The others had sped up too. Kirara transformed letting Miroku and Kaede hop on. She could feel the excitement running through them.

She had thought Sesshomaru was about to roll his eyes when everyone started going faster but just kept pace with his brother and Kouga. _"We must be close if everyone's like this. They must have been away for a long time. I can't wait to see it!"_ She thought smiling brightly.

**To be continued . . . . .**

Ch. 2 - Introducing . . . . . Shippo!

Did you like it? Yes, at last the ever-cute Shippo is about to make an appearance! Please read and review. Who knows maybe I'll have Shippo helping with the disclaimer for the rest of the story. lol My friend is saying I should put a lemon in one of the chapters. She also pushing for me to do an Ed/Envy story. Also I'm thinking about having Ayame show up since it seems like everyone is getting set up with someone. Even Sesshomaru! What do you think? Bye until next time!

Lady Sakura


End file.
